The Copycat
by adorablyxniki
Summary: Mark & Nora are living in the same suburbian town they lived in as teens, nothing has changed in 17 years - in fact things got worst. Mark & Nora's 16 yr old daughter finds out about her parent's past and decides a copycat Hard Harry is in order.
1. Findings

**Title:** Copycat

**Author:** Niki

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the movie Pump Up the Volume or it's characters.

**Premise:** Let's skip ahead 17 years after the legendary night Mark Hunter and Nora Diniro got caught. Now living in a peaceful suburbia, Mark and Nora's life has seemed to turn into the one thing neither ever thought it would be become, boring - even with a mouthy 16 year old and a rambunctious 6 year old. That is until Brianna, their daughter, finds out about her parents past. Nothing has changed, not a thing in 17 years…until now.

**Chapter One: **Findings

Mark sat on the couch, Marlin, his 6 year old son sat on the floor glued to Spongebob and a dancing bubble. Nora was out buying food and Brianna was cleaning out the basement. Yep just another boring old day in nothing has fucking changed suburbia.

After everything he did, nothing, not one damn thing has changed. The teens that were listening to Hard Harry were grown up and exactly like their folks. What a freaking waste, Mark thought to himself. Nora and he almost got throw behind bars and never to see the light of day again but by some freaking miracle of some freaking thing they got out.

It seemed those days were long forgotten. Kids today don't have a Hard Harry, in another 17 years his daughter would be sitting with a ball of yarn making tea cozies while her boring old husband was off making a dead man's salary and there would be 4 freaking kids running around and over in the corner there would be good old' dad. Good old' Mark Hunter, rotting away in a diaper and drooling.

"What a thought." He mumbled to himself as he stood up and walked out of the living room.

"Yo Bri!?" He called out to his daughter as he reached the door to the basement. "Yo Brianna Diniro Hunter, your father is talking to you." He called again.

"Where the hell is that girl?" He grumbled to himself as he made his way down the stairs. "Didn't you hear me –" Mark began to ask but stopped short seeing his daughter with old newspaper clippings and records and stereo equipment. "Where…where did you get those?"

Mark watched his daughter raise her eyebrow. "I found them in a box grandma Hunter put away – Hard Harry."

He gulped hearing that name. "It's dad…"

"Well back then you were going by Hard Harry!" Brianna exclaimed as she stood up throwing her arms in the air in frustration.

"No I wasn't." He lied

"I'm not stupid." She snapped crossing her arms over her chest. "What the fuck, I can't believe you weren't even gonna tell me about this. And why, pray tell, aren't you still doing Hard Harry? I mean this town is basically dead, or did you put it's in its disgusting grave?"

"Both, it was miserable before, semi nice in the middle then after it was miserable once more. Everyone got a nice pay off to forget that this little underground radio thing happened. Me and your mother were also arrested, any other tib bits you want to know peaches?" Mark asked his daughter sarcastically as he took his glasses off.

"How?"

"We got caught; things were heating up to quick and well yeah."

"Great description dad." Brianna sarcastically said.

"So now that this is settled lets put that box back and forget we found it huh?"

"I don't think so," She began. "I think we should fire this thing up and bring Hard Harry back and make this town jump again. Talk hard!"

"So you have heard of Hard Harry."

"Yeah, some loser kids down at the high school was talking about it."

"I used to be a loser kid, no one ever expect it to be me." Mark said proudly.

Brianna rolled her eyes. "Well you're still a loser, no offence, so no one will expect it to be you again."

"Uh-huh, they will come to our house first and probably throw us all in jail and wait to see if 'Hard Harry' speaks again. Then we will be the Swiss Family Fucking Robinson in a jail cell and I will be getting a human booster shot by a guy named Molly."

Brianna held her laughter back. "Lovely thought. Besides the point, this freaking suburbia could use a little bit of shaking up. I mean we could go down outside of town and use it and no one would be able to track us."

"No one would be able to hear us either. Just get this idea out of your head, Hard Harry is long gone." Mark said giving his daughter a scolding look as he walked back up the stairs.

Brianna sat there with her arms crossed. Well, it doesn't have to Hard Harry…it' could always be a copycat. Brianna thought to herself with a bright smile as she looked over at the stereo equipment. "This'll be fun."

**To Be Continued**

_A/N: Whatcha think? Please comment :)_


	2. School Hard Pt 1

**Chapter Two:** School Hard _(Pt 1)_

The next morning was rainy and muggy. Brianna leaned back in the hard metal school chair, the teacher rambled away about some boring history character. Brianna couldn't focus even if someone paid her – her mind was filled with thoughts of trying to get "Hard Harry" on the radio again.

She didn't know how to set wires or cables up and speaking with the AV geeks was not an option. The sooner she got out of the class the sooner she could go find a book and look it up.

Brianna's hazel eyes shifted from her desk to the window. Not paying attention to anything but her thoughts.

"Miss Hunter?" throat clear "Miss Hunter!"

Brianna jumped a bit in her seat as she looked up to the front of the room. Her balding teacher glared. Brianna blinked a couple of times.

"Uh, yes Mr. Spaulding?" Brianna asked trying to make herself sound aware of what the teacher had been saying.

Mr. Spaulding gave Brianna a serious look. "Where you even paying attention?"

The class stared at Brianna and she gave a raised eyebrow look back at them before looking up at Mr. Spaulding. "Of course I was paying attention." She announced in an as-a-matter-of-factly tone.

"Alright, then what is the answer?" He asked in a similar tone with a grin.

"Why do you need me to answer? Don't you know the answer?" Brianna countered. She didn't know the answer, but damnit she was not going to tell him she wasn't paying attention.

His face was turning red and quiet laughter began to rise from the other classmates. "Well, inadvertently you have asked me a question Miss. Hunter." Mr. Spaulding spoke with agitation in his voice, he hated when his class was interrupted by smart mouths. "And your answer is you going to the principal's office, now."

Ooohs and Ohs came from the classmates now as Brianna's face dropped into a frown. This was just freaking peachy. Brianna stood up as she collected her books; she walked to the door with head straight up. She wasn't going to give that bastard the satisfaction of seeing her upset for going to the principal's office, even if going there was like a death sentence.

The same Principal worked at the school who had worked there when her parents were kids. Brianna knew Principal Creswood was just going to have a field day with this.

* * *

So detention in a library was so 80's, but at least Brianna was able to go look for the books she needed. Just as she expected, Creswood, who is Brianna's opinion still held a vendetta against her father, was just excited to give her detention for not paying attention in class and mocking a teacher.

Brianna kept her mouth shut during the whole tirade, rolling her eyes and coughing every now and again.

Overall though, Creswood was just helping Brianna. Now she had an accuse for being in the library. Detention consisted of the usual punk/emo/loser kids, the poser children of bad behavior. When she first entered the room, they shot her glances, probably all wondering why goodie-goodie Brianna Hunter was in detention even though no one asked.

The gym teacher was in charge of Detention, he was well built and tall. His black skin blended into the darken bookshelves and furniture. Sometimes kids forgot he was there and would mouth off; the gym teacher of course would sneak behind them and shout.

Brianna went into the electronically section without being noticed, the detention-keeper probably forgot all about her. She wasn't his normal kid.

She sighed at the huge wall of books, not knowing where to begin or how to. What the hell was she looking for anyways…ugh, this was not fun.

After searching and searching she finally found a How-To guide that explained the set up of wires and getting signal from one place and having it transmit to more than one place. She shoved the book under her shirt as the teacher announced detention was over with.

Brianna snuck out with a crowd. She couldn't wait to get home, she had it all set up in her mind and by tomorrow night, there was going to be a new Hard Harry in town.

**To Be Continued…**

_**A/N:**_ _I wasn't sure if I was going to continue this, but I figured I might as well finished what I started, besides I still really love the idea I have for this. I hope you guys are interested in this. Please don't forget to review, and I'm sorry if it's not as good as the other chapter. It will get a lot better!_


End file.
